


Remy and the Borrowers

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, G/T, Giant/Tiny, borrower, borrower!logan, borrower!patton, borrower!roman, borrower!virgil, human!remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Remy is a human who doesn't know his home is infected with a family of four borrowers.





	Remy and the Borrowers

The four brothers cowered behind the toaster, each looking incredibly tense as the human stood just a few meters away, brewing himself a cup of coffee.

“This is all  _ your _ fault.” 

“We are so  _ dead _ .”

“Oh,  _ nononono _ -”

_ “Shh! Shh! _ ” Roman put a finger to his lips, quickly shushing them all. Immediately all of them lowered their voices. Thankfully the bubbling of the coffee pot had masked their voices, as well as the earbuds within the human’s ears. He seemed to be jamming to the music, tapping his foot and shaking the countertop ever so slightly. “They can’t know we’re here. Everything’s...fine.”

“No it’s not.”

“Shut up Virgil, you’re like ten.” Roman huffed. 

“Virgil, it’s gonna be okay, kiddo.” Patton crouched down, rubbing Virgil’s shoulders reassuringly. 

All four tensed as the kitchen was filled with the sounds of the human moving about, but thankfully he was only going to retrieve a mug.

“Alright, here is the solution.” Logan crouched as well, resembling a leader giving orders to his troops. “The exit is just on the other side of the counter. We will each take turns to avoid arousing suspicion. I will go first. Virgil, you must copy  _ exactly  _ what I do, am I understood?”

Patton felt Virgil’s shoulders tense significantly under his grip, and he frowned. “Logan, you’re scaring him.” 

“We do not have time to be afraid.” Logan gave Virgil a determined look. “Set aside your fear. You can do this.”

“Easier said than done.” The youngest borrower muttered, watching as Logan darted out into the open once the human’s back was turned. Safely on the other side, Logan stopped to wave his hand at Virgil to come on.

“It’s okay to be afraid, Virgil.” Patton gave him a reassuring smile. “But you can do this. It’s just one little run, and we’ll be right behind you.”

“We believe in you.” Roman assured him. “Now hurry, while his back is still turned.”

“But be careful!” Patton warned, taking his hands off Virgil’s back. 

Virgil took a deep breath, trying to do as Logan instructed and putting his fears aside. Virgil pumped his little legs, sprinting across the countertop. Logan was waiting, arms outstretched and waiting for him. Just a little further now…

No one could have predicted it. Fate has a cruel way of picking favorites. When Virgil was halfway across, smack dab in the middle, the human had turned around.

“Woah!” Remy gasped, removing one of his earbuds. “I didn’t think people as small as you really existed!”

Virgil froze, rooted to the spot as he craned his neck back to look up at the humongous human. His eyes were like a deer in headlights, and Virgil felt his legs begin to shake. He need to run, he needed to  _ move,  _ but he just couldn’t let go of his worries. 

“I have a tiny person living in my walls.” Remy gave a half chuckle, taking a step closer. “What is my life?”

Virgil let out a whimper as the human came closer, but a second later he felt two familiar presences at his side.

“Stay back!” Roman warned, brandishing his sword. Patton focused on Virgil, quickly scooping the boy into his arms as he whispered sweet nothings, tearing across the counter with the both of them as though his life depended on it. 

“Oooh, what’re you gonna do, prick me?” Remy grinned, but he made no move towards either the borrowers escaping or the one threatening him.

“I- i’m sorry-” Virgil gasped, still finding it hard to use his voice. 

“It’s alright.” Logan assured him quietly once they arrived in front of the exit. He ushered them inside, his eyes never leaving Roman who despite his brave face seemed to be quivering as well.

Virgil tucked his face into Patton’s shoulder. It didn’t matter what Logan said; this was all his fault. He was just  _ seen.  _ They were going to have to move. And what about Roman?

“I’m warning you, I’m armed!” Roman threatened, taking several large steps back. 

“Yeah, with a sewing needle.” Remy rolled his eyes, leaning forwards on the counter. He seemed oblivious or uncaring to the way Roman flinched away. 

The human was  _ far  _ too close for comfort now. Roman glanced back towards where Logan stood by the entrance, waving him frantically on. Roman hesitated just a second too long, knowing that the second he turned and ran the human could grab him up in a heartbeat.

Finally, Roman turned on his heel and made a break for it. Of course, Remy seemed to be expecting that. He lunged for Roman, the borrower just barely escaping his hold by sliding underneath the grasping fingers. Logan grabbed his brother by the forearm, the two locking wrists as he yanked Roman to his feet and shoved him into the tunnel first.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Remy’s fingers grasped onto the back of Logan’s shirt, pulling the borrower into the air with a twisted yelp. 

“NO!” Roman ran back out into the open, looking on helplessly as his brother dangled. “Let him go!”

“Poor choice of words.” Remy teased, looking at the borrower in his hand. Logan began to twist slowly in the air as Remy twisted the shirt between his fingers.

Logan struggled, his legs kicking futilely at the air. Surprisingly, however, Roman’s words gave Logan an idea. Acting quickly, Logan pulled his hook from his side. He reached up, swinging at the human’s hand with all his might.

“OW!” Remy let out a gasp, dropping the borrower in favor of cradling his bleeding hand.

Roman tried to catch Logan, although what really ended up happening was a painful pile. “Are you alright?” Roman groaned, sitting up quickly. He could deal with the pain later.

Logan let out his own groan, but didn’t answer Roman’s question. “Come on.” Staggering to his feet, Logan bolted with one last burst of adrenaline towards the exit, Roman hot on his heels.

“Why, you little-!” Remy paused, looking up towards the counter just as the secret entrance closed.


End file.
